


Memorial Mural

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Emmett incorporates the help of Justin & Brian as well as the rest of the family to help make  a mural at the Vic Grassi House.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Emmett found Debbie sitting in the kitchen with her sewing box and a stack of Hawaiian shirts on the table. She was fumbling through an old magazine silently with a look of sadness.

“Hey Honey, what’cha doing?” Emmett’s voice had startled her. She was so lost in thought and had not noticed his arrival into the room.

“PFLAG is doing a memorial quilt for all the lost friends and family to AIDS this past year. I am looking in this old magazine that I swear had some ideas of past quilt patches.”

Emmett saw the tears in her eyes as she continued to flip the pages in the magazine. He sat down beside her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

“Oh Em! I never really allowed myself to accept this part you know? The actual reality of losing him? Even when he was at his sickest, I just never imagined he would actually leave me…”

She abandoned the magazine for the moment and just silently cried on Emmett’s shoulder. It had been 5 months since Vic’s passing and she still felt like he would walk in the door any minute….holler her name and crack a joke at her expense. Emmett just held her as she cried.

************************************************************  
Brain just stepped out of a meeting when Cynthia handed him a message stating Emmett had called. The message was rather cryptic about needing to help Debbie and to please return his call immediately. Brian could not help but be intrigued. He waited a few hours though to return the call seeing how he did not want Emmett to get the wrong impression. Brian Kinney does not jump to for anyone….

“What do you want Honeycutt?”

“I want to have a family meeting tonight to discuss Debbie and the Vic Grassi House. I need your help. And before you get all cold-hearted and pretend like you don’t give a shit about any of us, just hear me out. This morning I found Debbie at the kitchen table and…”

************************************************************  
It was nine o’clock before Brian finally arrived at Michael and Ben’s apartment. Everyone was a little annoyed except for Emmett who knew that Brian had some bullying to do in order to get this plan of theirs to work. 

“Ok guys. The reason I brought all of you here is I wanted to discuss something with you regarding Debbie and the Vic Grassi house. This morning I found Deb trying to make a quilt patch for Vic for the annual PFLAG AIDS quilt, and I had this idea. Why not have a quilt, so to speak, at the Vic Grassi house? Only not in the traditional sense, but more like a mural.”

Michael and Ted looked on confused. Brian stepped in and used his ad man skills to pitch the idea to the family.

“Emmett was thinking maybe Lindsey and Justin could come up with some ideas to have a more permanent display than a simple quilt. Something eye catching and befitting to memorialize the lost loved ones to AIDS.”

Emmett spoke again, this time with a much softer voice.

“Many of the people at the hospice do not have loved ones to care for them. Once they die, there is usually no one there to honor their memory or even prove that they ever existed. I would love for this mural to recognize these people. Show the world that their lives were a loss. The hospice was good at keeping records of the patients so I do not think it will be too difficult to represent them.”

“Well what exactly do you want us to do, Em?” Ted asked still unsure why all of them were brought to this family meeting.

“Well, Teddy. I thought we could all pull together and help fund raise, donate time, pool ideas together and surprise Debbie with this mural. Brian already twisted a few arms to get the approval for us to have the mural, now all we need to do is decide what, how, where, when, etc.”

As the family gathered around the dining room table, Michael stood silently off in the distance. Ben approached him with concern.

“Are you okay, Michael?”

Michael faced Ben with tears in his eyes. Ben placed his arms around Michael and pulled him close to his chest.

“Come on you two. You guys can fuck later…” Brian stated.


	2. Memorial Mural

Justin answered his cell phone just as he was about to enter the home improvement store. 

“Hey, Brian.”

“Hey. Where are you?”

“Doing research.”

“I thought you were coming down to my office to look at the mock ups for the Euclid campaign?”

“Oh shit! I forgot.”

“Justin, I need you to proof these before the meeting. So get your ass down here.”

“But Brian I promised to have…”

“Justin,” Brian began to yell, “The fucking mural can wait an extra fucking day.”

“I’m on my way,” Justin sighed.

Brian hung up the phone without saying another word. Ever since the mural project began, Justin had been a man possessed. Brian felt like he constantly had to fight for Justin’s attention. Between school, working at the diner, working on Rage and now this mural Justin was beyond preoccupied. The past few nights Brain had actually found Justin asleep at his computer. Things needed to change and soon or Brian was going to can the entire mural project.

************************************************************  
Ted and Melanie sat across from one another organizing the files of patients lost the past year at the hospice.

“I never realized how many people died alone,” Melanie whispered as she looked over the list. 

“Emmett knew. So did Vic. That is why they both volunteered there so much. When Godiva passed away, Emmett really wanted to honor her memory. But he couldn’t sew for shit to make a quilt and he wasn’t able to fill her fabulous gowns either. So he volunteered.” Ted explained. 

“I think that is why he is so passionate about this mural. It’s his way to not only honor Godiva, but also all of those that would not be honored at all otherwise,” he continued.

Ted stood from the table to refill his cup of coffee.

“Want a refill?”

“Oh. No thanks, Teddy. I think I better be getting home.” 

Melanie grabbed a stack of files and placed them in her briefcase.

“I’ll start on the form letter to those with remaining family and friends.”

They kissed each other goodbye as Melanie exited Ted’s home.

************************************************************  
Justin stretched as he sat on Lindsey and Melanie’s sofa. 

“I didn’t make it to the home improvement store today,” he stated. “I forgot that I had already promised to help Brian with his latest campaign.”

“Oh, so when do you think you will be able to make it over there then?” Lindsey questioned as she casually continued to draw in her sketch book. 

“I’ll try again tomorrow between class and meeting up with Michael. Where’s Melanie?”

“She’s at Ted’s. They are organizing the files the hospice sent over last week. Emmett is organizing a fund raiser for the end of the month to begin covering some of the mural expenses. What do you think of a garden?”

“Garden?”

“Yes. A place that not only serves as a memorial but also something the community can enjoy as well.” Lindsey showed Justin her rough sketch of a garden.

“What do you think?” she asked while biting her lower lip. 

“I think that is an amazing idea,” Justin beamed.

They sat for the next few hours coming up with design ideas for a garden.  
************************************************************  
Brian glanced over at the clock as he continued to smoke his cigarette.

‘ _Three-thirty and still not here_ ,’ he thought as he repositioned himself on the bed. ‘ _So much for getting together tonight._ ’

Brian sighed as he finally extinguished his cigarette. Turning to face Justin’s side of the bed, he reluctantly fell asleep…alone.


End file.
